dimensionscollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Purifier
The Purifiers are an ancient robotic race created by the protoss. OverviewEdit I have been analyzing the Purifier bodies in masse. Their systems functions more effectively when in proximity to each other. Outlying protocols can be off loaded to unoccupied cores." "What does any of that mean, Karax?" "Their data web was designed to replicate the sense of the Khala. They are connected to each other." - Karax and Artanis(src) The original Purifiers bear the same general protoss form, if not biology.1 They operate more efficiently when in close proximity to each other, and a Purifier's personality can be uploaded into an empty shell. They possess a data web that is similar to the Khala, though it does not possess the same emotional connectivity.23 Purifiers connected through this link can speak through different vessels (e.g. one Purifier can speak through another Purifier's body provided that the link is shared).1 Talandar, the only Purifier of the revived program, bore similar, if not identical synthetic properties of the original Purifiers,1 though with a quadrapedal form.4 HistoryEdit OriginsEdit Do you know of the Purifier program, Fenix?" "Of course. The greatest Templar minds replicated. Dangerous machines that had to be shut down."Artanis and Talandar(src) The purifiers were built under direct strict order of the Conclave to be an ultimate fighting force at a time when protoss scientists were making technological advancements in intelligent robotics and artificial intelligence.5 This force would consist of replications of the greatest warriors in protoss history.6 The program was originally kept in shadow and unified by the belief that consciousness could be turned into data, thereby used to preserve the thought-process and decision-making ability of a formerly living being. Studies proved that the replications were often 99.3% accurate to the protoss subject the replication was patterned after. The Conclave moved to use this technology to build a force replicated from the greatest warriors in the universe.5 A data web was designed to give the Purifiers a synthetic equivalent of the Khala; Hierarch Artanis would later speculate that the engineers who designed the Purifiers did this in the belief that the Purifiers could never be seen as protoss without the light of the Khala. The Conclave did not, however, treat the Purifiers with the same respect afforded to regular Templar. Instead, the Purifiers were little more than slaves in the Conclave's eyes. Eventually, the purifiers chose to rebel, killing their masters. In return, the Conclave determined that the purifiers were too dangerous and banned them. They were powered down and launched away in a command vessel, Cybros, to be reactivated only in the direst of circumstances.5 The Second ProgramEdit The Khalai on Glacius have prototyped the technology with successful results. It is said that these experimentations are no different than the templar they are replication of. A byproduct of quantum predictive analytics." - Karax(src) Sometime prior to the Great War, a new Purifier Program was designed, inspired by the technology of the original attempt. This was carried out at a facility on Glacius. The personality of Praetor Fenix, who fell at Antioch during the zerg invasion of Aiur, was used as the template for the prototype of these new Purifiers.4 It was estimated that the replication was accurate of the original template to within the 99th percentile. ReactivationEdit "Why do you seek the Purifiers?" "Brothers, you were created to protect the empire, yet we did not treat you as you deserved, as true Templar. I implore you to forgive our ancestors' mistakes, to take up your ancient charge once more, and join us as equals." - Executor Clolarion and Artanis(src) During the war between Amon and the Daelaam, Hierarch Artanis came to Cybros to reactivate them, though also had to deal with the presence of the zerg.8 After activating the Purifiers in Cybros, the Purifiers set to purify Endion through the vessel's weaponry, purging it due to massive zerg infestation. They then agreed to fight for the Daelaam after given reassurance by Hierarch Artanis that they will be treated as equals, as long as the Purifier with Fenix's consciousness became their representative.1 The Purifiers were present during the Daelaam's second attempt to reclaim Aiur, alongside the Tal'darim and Nerazim. When Amon's host body was exposed, Cybros, the Death Fleet, the Spear of Adun and all other Daelaam warships unleashed open bombardment and destroyed his physical form. 9 The Purifiers held the southern entrance during the final defense of the Keystone, and were commanded by Phase-smith Karax. The Purifiers and their Daelaam allies were successful in activating the Keystone and driving Amon back into the Void. When Hierarch Artanis lead the Daelaam into the Void for a final strike against Amon, Purifier sentinels and colossi accompanied his forces. Known Purifiers Types *Adept *Carrier **Interdictor *Colossus *Conservator *Cybros arbiter *Disruptor *Energizer *Instigator *Immortal *Legionnaire *Megalith *Mirage *Observer *Scout *Sentinel *Solarite dragoon *Tempest *Warden **Warden support alpha **Warden support omega Individuals *Aldrion *Ashredar *Aurana *Cipion *Clolarion *Damius *Garudion *Kaldalis *Mojo *Olearia *Probius *Talandar *Taldarin *Talis *''Warbringer'' *Unnamed Tal'darim personality TriviaEdit Purifier bonuses exist for various games, including the Purifier zealot portrait and Purifier adept and colossus skins for collector's editions of StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. Heroes of the Storm has a Purifier skin for Artanis, and a Purifier reskin for the default skin of Probius. The Purifier's insignia is a variant of the Judicator Caste decal. Category:Speices Category:Organizations